


Chris, Craig and the Jag

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: E-Type Jaguar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Craig see eachother after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris, Craig and the Jag

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title

November 1st 2000

"Jackie, just going out" Craig called up the stairs.  
"Where?" Jackie called down, walking onto the landing, towel clenching its around her body.  
"To see Chris." Craig said, putting his coat on. After doing so, he looked to his wife at the top of the stairs and looked her body up and down.  
"Call when you're coming back." She smiled and then disappeared upstairs again.

 Walking up Chris's drive brought back so many memories of times they had had together, involving them both being drunk. The stones crunched under his feet as he walked up the path. He remembered the day that Chris moved in, how he had helped him move all his things into the house and what they had done afterwards.  
Two dogs barked noisily as they heard the stones being moved.

Craig was intimidated at first, this was the first time he had been over since Alfie was born and he wasn't quite sure how Chris would take it, him suddenly turning up at his door. As Craig was about to knock, Alecks opened the door slightly. Realizing who it was, she opened the door fully.  
"Craig, how wonderful to see you." She smiled and allowed Craig in.  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" Craig said, hanging his coat on the peg.  
"Yes it has. Last time you saw me I was pregnant huh?" Alecks giggled, holding her hands close to her stomach.  
"Yeah." Craig replied. Then, they heard a cry.  
Alecks sighed, "that's Alfie. Come on, at least you can see him."  
They both walked into the living room. A cot stood in the corner of the room, Alfie squirming uncomfortably inside it. Alecks reached in and picked him up. Alfie stopped crying for a moment, glancing at Craig then crying again.  
"I think you should hold him. He can get closer to you that way." Alecks smiled and handed the 11 month old to Craig. As Craig received Alfie the child glanced at him curiously. Craig smiled at the similarities between Alfie and his parents. Alfie smiled as Craig did and giggled sweetly.  
"Awww, he's got used to you. " Alecks happily smiled and then took Alfie from Craig. Alfie cooed as he was moved from Craig to his mother.  
"Chris is outside if you want to see him. He's working on his cars though so of he seems grumpy it's not because of me." Alecks said, bouncing Alfie slightly.  
"Thanks." Craig said and let himself out into the garden.

He knew full well where Chris would be even if Alecks hadn't told him. Getting on the grass, the dogs chased him from behind playfully as he became closer to Chris. Dexter barked at him and occasionally went to bite him. As Craig got to the garage, Dexter tried to go for Craig again. Craig backed away from the dog as he got closer, bearing his teeth and looked at if he was going to leap. Then, Craig heard a voice.  
"Dexter, stop!"  
Dexter did exactly as the voice said and backed off with cocoa.  
Craig turned around and saw Chris. He was in mechanics overalls which had become dirty.  
"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting you." Chris said, wiping his hands on and old rag and turned the radio of.  
"I see. I'm sorry I came if I'm interrupting anything."  
"Of course not." Chris smiled, sitting slightly on the wall of the garage.  
"I came to see you, it's been ages." Craig said and suddenly felt awkward.  
"Yeah I know, I missed you." Chris said, giving a smile which gave meaning to that sentence.  
Craig blushed slightly and held his hands together. He came closer to Chris as that look had given him the go ahead. Chris had placed the rag down and closed the E-Type's bonnet.  
"What's this?" Craig asked, wanting to touch it.  
"It's a car." Chris said sarcastically, "alright, it's a Jaguar E-Type. "  
"She's beautiful." Craig stated.  
"Oh yes. One of the many things which are beautiful to me." Chris smiled, glancing up at Craig who had gained closer to him.  
Craig held Chris's hands and said, "You're one of the most beautiful things in my life."  
Chris blushed, looking as if he was going to cry. He knew Craig still loved him, even thought they hadn't seen each other for a good few months. Craig leant closer to Chris, wanting to feel his touch again. As they kissed each other after what seemed like forever, the feelings came back to them. Their tongues investigated each others mouths, their flicking becoming more frequent as Chris felt something pulsing in his crotch.

The kiss was stopped, Chris panted to get his breath back and then glanced down to a fairly large bulge.  
Craig apologised, he didn't want to give Chris one of those, but in many ways, he did.  
"It's fine." Chris replied, "don't worry."  
Craig then gave Chris a look which asked whether or not they could take it further.  
"Craig, what if Alecks comes out and sees?" Chris said, worried that his wife would know who else he was with.  
"Yeah, that's a point." Craig sighed. "But, how else will you,"  
Alecks then came close to the garage door, the boys were gladly out of eachothers arms then.  
"Boys, I'm just going shopping with Alfie." She called.  
"Aah good." Chris said, taking the time after dropping a tool on the floor to arrange himself. Getting up, he went over to his wife and kissed her.  
"I won't be long." She smiled and kissed his neck slightly.  
"Alright." Chris smiled and watched her walk up the garden path.  
Craig joined Chris's side and moved a hand to Chris's butt.  
Once Alecks had left the house, Craig decided that now would be a good time. He increased his grip on Chris and placed a head on his shoulder.  
Chris looked at Craig, knowing what he wanted to do, but he couldn't. He got out of Craig's grip and walked back over to his table and took a drink of water.  
Craig allowed him to do this, knowing that Chris was a little nervous .  
Craig came up behind Chris and hugged him.  
"What's wrong?" Craig asked.  
Chris said nothing, continuing to drink.  
Craig decided that the only way that he was going to please him was to lead. Although Chris was bigger than he was, he decided that leading this once wouldn't hurt any of them.Chris decided then to turn back to the car.  
"Chris wait."Craig said. Chris turned to him.  
Craig took Chris's hands and leaned into kiss him again. Chris took the kiss this time.  
Craig moved Chris's hands to his waist and his own around Chris's head. They both moved their tongues deep into the others mouth, both inhaling sharply as they needed to breathe. Craig pushed Chris backwards hoping he could get.him somewhere and start.  
Chris didn't land on the floor, instead he landed on the E-Types bonnet. Chris supported himself as Craig pulled out of Chris's mouth.  
Craig admired the man which was now leaning in front of him. He took the zip of the overalls in his hand and pulled itdown, revealing a t-shirt and boxers underneath. Craig put his hands inside the overalls and touched Chris's back.  
"You're beautiful you know." Craig smiled, kissing his forehead.  
"You say that." Chris answered, blushing.  
"Well I mean it" Craig said, moving his hands to Chris's front and touched the bulge,"I love you."  
Chris held back a moan as Craig's hands went inside his boxers.  
"Geez you've been deprived eh?"  
Chris nodded, holding his breath.  
Craig ran a finger up and down Chris's length. He was this hard already and they hadn't even began touching yet.  
"When was the last time you," Craig began.  
" I can't remember, some while back." Chris groaned, feeling good as Craig's fingers moved over places of good feeling.  
"I see. And Alecks hasn't tried to persuade you."  
"Nope. She is too busy looking after Alfie. And when she's done with him, she sleeps."  
"Oh, I see." Craig said, beginning to touch certain areas. " well, I'm here now."  
Craig eased the boxers from around Chris's waist and pulled them down just enough so he was free. Chris gasped at the air hitting him so suddenly.  
"You're so naughty Craig."Chris rasped as Craig hand caressed him.  
"I know." Craig smiled, dripping spit onto Chris's organ as he pumped it. Chris moaned loudly,not wanting to scream out any obscenities.  
As Craig touched Chris, he kissed his neck, moving with his hand with his crotch as he tried to send him over the edge.  
“I, love, you.” Craig whispered, biting his ear sighly and he picked up the pace.  
“I, love, you, too.” Chris panted, inhaling sharply as Craig was giving him everything he could ask for.  
As Chris’ hands gripped onto the E-Types bonnet, he forgot about the fact that the car was expensive and would take ages to repair if parts of the engine got moved by the force of their bodies.  
“What, if, Alecks, comes, back?” Chris panted, holding his breath as he was enjoying this feeling, getting closer and closer.  
“Then, I can find a way of, distracting her.” Craig said, pausing as the buldge in his crotch twitched.  
Chris knew that Craig was close. Chris threw his head back to breathe, his heart beat pounded his chest as sex raced through him. Craig’s body thrusted rapidly into Chris’, pushing into Chris harder and harder as he got closer. Chris couldn’t move his hands to hold him closer to him as he would risk falling onto the e-type and hitting something.  
Closing his eyes firmly, Chris felt the only thing he could move was his lungs. He heard Craig unzip himself as he continued to thrust, feeling Craig stabbing him in the stomach. Craig was hot and wet, twitching similarly to how chris was.  
“Oh…” Craig managed to utter before he thrusted hard into Chris, slamming him against the Jaguar and coming on his stomach.  
As Craig wound down, Chris shuddered as the sensation and feeling of Craig coming made him feel the same.  
He grunted slightly, weedling his hand through Craig’s heavy body so he could reach his taunt member.  
Craig, feling Chris’ hand going down his body, rasped, “no.”  
“Why?”  
“I, I want to do you.” Craig said and shifted a hand to Chris, his own winding down.  
Chris bega to moan as Craig’s soft figneres touched him.  
“You’re, bad, you know that?” Chris whispered.  
“Yeah, im only this bad with you though.” Craig said, slowing the pace.  
Craig then manupilated Chris in such a way so he would come between them, making Chris thrust involuntarily as the feelings felt so good.  
“Aah.” Chris said, feeling so close, it was right there, a few more touches and that would finish him.  
"Close?" Craig asked, licking his lips from the sweat which had accumulated.  
Chris nodded, trying to hold his breath from screaming. He continued to hold his breath as he felt orgasm getting closer and closer to him.  
Chris shuddered as he got higher and higher.  
"Oh, God." Chris exclaimed ad he came hard, hitting his head of the Jaguar's body.  
Craig felt Chris's seed come between them and smiled.  
"Good boy." Craig whispered and got off Chris. He was sprawled on the e-type,coming on himself and panting like he had jun ran a marathon.  
 


End file.
